The present invention relates to a screw-fastened electrical connector in which a housing is provided with a plurality of screw means and another housing is provided with a plurality of screw reception means so that the screw means are engaged with the screw reception means to smoothly fasten the housings to each other.
FIG. 3 is a perspective exploded view of a conventional screw-fastened electrical connector including a male housing 26 made of a synthetic resin and shaped as a slender rectangular parallelepiped, and a female housing 30. The male housing 26 has a plurality of terminal chambers 28 disposed in mutually crossing rows to accommodate female terminals 27, and is provided with a fastening bolt 29 rotatably supported at the center of the male housing. A plurality of male terminals 31, which are inserted into the female terminals 27, are planted in the female housing 30. A fastening nut 32 is secured to the female housing 30 at the center thereof. When the male housing 26 is put in the female housing 30 and they are fastened to each other by screwing the bolt 29 into the nut 32, as shown in FIG. 4, a moment acts to the male housing across the longitudinal direction thereof due to a force for inserting the male terminals 31 into the female terminals 27 and increases gradually. For that reason, the male housing 26 warps to make the electrical connection of the terminals 27 and 31 imperfect. This is a problem.